1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit device, more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit device with a capacitor having high reliability and high capacitance.
2. Related Art
As a semiconductor integrated circuit devices are more highly integrated, a capacitors for storing massive data in a restricted area are needed.
Recently, pluralities of storage electrodes are being arranged between a single plate electrode and a single storage node to form the micro-farad of a massive capacitor.
In order to increase a surface area of the storage electrode, the storage electrodes may have a cylindrical shape. Thus, the cylindrical storage electrodes may have a vertical height relatively greater than a contact area of the storage node so that the cylindrical storage electrodes may have an unstable structure.
The unstable structure of the cylindrical storage electrodes may cause an electrical short with adjacent storage electrodes and may cause the cylindrical storage electrodes to collapse. As a result, the capacitors may have deteriorated electrical characteristics causing the memory devices to have lower reliabilities.